1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rechargeable battery pack including a plurality of unit cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that the former can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used in small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while high-capacity rechargeable batteries can be used as a power source for driving motors of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like.
The rechargeable battery may be used in small electronic devices as a single cell battery, or may be used in motor-driving power sources, and may be used as a battery module in which a plurality of battery cells are electrically connected, or may be used as a battery pack in which a plurality of battery modules are electrically connected.
For example, a rechargeable battery pack may be formed by inserting a battery module into a pack-housing to be coupled thereto, and may be formed after forming the battery module by forming a cell stack by alternately stacking unit cells and barriers, and by then assembling a module frame at an outer circumference of the cell stack.
Such a rechargeable battery pack is formed by separately preparing a pack-housing and a battery module, and by then assembling the battery module into the pack-housing. Accordingly, the number of parts included in a rechargeable battery pack, material costs thereof, complication of manufacturing processes thereof, and a weight thereof, all increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.